Justice League
The Justice League is a team of superpowered and highly skilled individuals dedicated to protect the world from extra normal calamities, ranging from alien invasions to supernatural occurrences. The founding members all met and worked together for the first time to fight off Darkseid's invasion. Although Shazam initially gave the group the name of the Super Seven, it was later changed due to Justice League being preferred in focus groups. History ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' To be added ''Justice League: War'' When Darkseid invaded Earth with his Parademons several superheroes, including the likes of Superman, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Shazam banded together to stop him. The Hall of Justice was under construction at this point, with statues dedicated to the seven heroes. Until then STAR. Labs became the home of Cyborg and was occasionally visited by Steve Trevor who had been made the liaison with the league. Shazam is known to have visited the Hall as he enjoyed being part of a team. As Cyborg pointed out, at this point the Justice League is nothing more than a lie the human race has told itself to make it feel safer; Batman prefers to be solo, Green Lantern has an entire quadrant of space to monitor. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' In Throne of Atlantis, tensions rise between the long-thought-mythical underwater city of Atlantis and the surface world. The Justice League investigates an Atlantean attack on a military submarine near the Mariana Trench, and concluded that the attacks must be of Atlantean origin. The Justice League investigates and researches rumors and myths surrounding Atlantis, leading them to a half-human-half-Atlantean man named Arthur Curry. The team locate Arthur mid-fight, and assist him and another Atlantean warrior to fight off an assassination attempt, carried out by Trench Dwellers and orchestrated by Arthur's half-brother Orm. Orm was attempting a coup in Atlantis, murdering his mother (the Queen of Atlantis), and orchestrating an assassination of the Queen's firstborn, Arthur, who may have a legitimate claim to the Throne. After Orm successfully seizes control of Atlantis, he blames his mother's murder on surface dwellers, and rallies the full might of the Atlanean military, and the power of the Royal Trident of Atlantis to wage war against the surface. The Justice League teams up with Arthur to neutralize the threat, and bring peace between Atlantis and the Surface. After a long fight, Cyborg uses his technology to replay a memory of when Orm admitted his murder of the Queen of Atlantis in an attempt to seize power, broadcasted to the entire Atlantean army. Arthur then proceeds to best Orm in single combat, and seize control of the Trident. He then rallies the Atlantean army behind him, and promises to lead Atlantis to a peaceful future with the surface world. The Justice League, Arthur, and the Atlantean army return to Atlantis for Arthur's coronation. The team concludes that they should solidify their team with weekly meetings, and Arthur conveys his wish to join the team to maintain a connection to the surface world. The Justice League agrees, and the movie ends with Arthur and Mera (his Atlantean love interest, and a member of the royal guard), enthusiastically preparing to defend the city against an army of Trench Dwellers. The Justice League eventually move to a new base of operations called, the Hall of Justice. Which is paid for by United Nations grants and the Wayne Foundation. The hall was attacked by Lex Luthor and his Legion of Doom. However they were defeated by Superman, Wonder Woman and the The Flash. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' In Justice League vs. Teen Titans, the League (excluding Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Shazam) work together with the Titans to defend the world against the imminent invasion from Raven's father, Trigon. Trigon sends his minions to Earth to possess powerful members of the Justice league, to force Raven to open a portal for Trigon to enter Earth and conquer the planet. With most of the League Members possessed by demons, and Raven captured and forced to begin summoning Trigon, the Titans must work together to free the League and Raven, and stop Trigon. They successfully injure Superman with kryptonite which expels the demon from his body. Superman proceeds to break Flash's leg, which expels the demon from his body. Superman then proceeds to use Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth, to compel Wonder Woman to admit who she really is, Diana of Themyscira, expelling the demon from her body. Together the League and the Titans reach Raven who admits that she's already summoned Trigon. Knowing the only way to stop him was to seal him in a crystal from Hell, Raven teleports herself, Starfire, Robin Damian, Cyborg, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy to Trigon's realm to find the crystal that he can be sealed in. The rest of the Justice League proceed to try and stop Trigon as he rampages through a City in the Middle East, destroying everything in sight. The League fails to stop Trigon, but the Titans and Cyborg succeed in finding the crystal in Trigon's realm and Raven seals him away. The movie ends with the League commending the Titans on their performance throughout Trigon's Invasion. Cyborg treats the Titan's to pizza, and Raven is seen with Trigon's Crystal attached to her forehead, where she can observe and maintain the prison in person, while maintaining her participation with the Titans. New Members At some point following the battle with Trigon. J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter and Carter Hall, Hawkman joined the league. John Stewart who is also a Green Lantern of Earth is also classed as a member if and when himself and Hal Jordan have to trade duties. ''Justice League Dark'' Numerous people around the world suddenly go berserk, claiming to see ordinary people as demons. This results in several deaths and injuries. Wonder Woman stops a woman driving madly after having a vision. Superman finds a husband has gone mad and killed his neighbors, and threatening his family. Batman saves a baby girl from her mother, who thinks she gave birth to a demon; however, he is unable to prevent the mother from committing suicide. Due to their past experiences with magical beings like Xerxes, Felix Faust and Trigon, most of the League believe a magician is responsible for the madness. However, Batman firmly believes they should try considering it simple madness, not the result of someone tampering with minds with the use of magic. Batman goes solo to seek John Constantine's help in finding answers. He also teams up with Zatanna, Deadman, Jason Blood/Etrigan, Black Orchid and Swamp Thing, forming the secondary division of the League, the Justice League Dark. When Destiny begins causing madness around Gotham, the League becomes infected, forcing Zatanna to hold them at bay. Once Destiny is defeated, the League invite Zatanna and Constantine to join. Zatanna accepts the offer, while Constantine prefers to stay away from the "tights and capes crew." After Zatanna tells Constantine that it was Batman's idea, a shocked Constantine accepts. ''The Death of Superman'' When the animalistic alien and demon being known as Doomsday went on a spree of killing and destruction, the Justice League attempted to stop him. However, Doomsday strength proved to be overwhelming as he defeated each and every member, until only Superman was left to stop him. After Superman’s death, all the Justice League members attended his funeral. Reign of the Supermen To be added ''Justice League DARK: Apokolips War'' To be added Known members *[[Arthur Curry|Arthur Curry / Aquaman]] *[[Bruce Wayne|Bruce Wayne / Batman]] (Second-In-Command) *[[Black Orchid|''Black Orchid]] *[[Victor Stone|Victor Stone / 'Cyborg]] *[[Boston Brand|Boston Brand / ''Deadman'']] *Jason Blood / [[Etrigan|Etrigan]] *[[Barry Allen|Barry Allen / ''The Flash'']] *[[Hal Jordan|Hal Jordan / ''Green Lantern'']] *[[John Stewart|John Stewart / ''Green Lantern'']] *[[Katar Hol|Katar Hol / ''Hawkman'']] *[[John Constantine|John Constantine]] *[[Lex Luthor|Lex Luthor]] *[[J'onn J'onzz|J'onn J'onzz / ''Martian Manhunter'']] *[[ Mera|Mera]] *[[Billy Batson|Billy Batson / ''Shazam'']] *[[Clark Kent|Kal-El/Clark Kent / ''Superman'']] (Leader) *[[Diana|Diana / ''Wonder Woman'']] *[[Zatanna Zatara|Zatanna Zatara]] Former members Post-Flashpoint * [[Alec Holland|Alec Holland / ''Swamp Thing'']] Flashpoint * [[Thomas Wayne|Thomas Wayne / ''Batman'']] * ''Captain Thunder'' **Eugene Choi ** Pedro Peña ** Darla Dudley ** Freddy Freeman ** Mary Batson * [[Captain Cold|Citizen Cold]] * Enchantress[[Captain Cold|Enchantress]] * [[Pied Piper|Pied Piper]] * [[Sandman|Sandman]] * [[Shade|Shade]] Pre-Flashpoint *[[Captain Atom|Nathaniel Adams / ''Captain Atom'']] Allies * [[Alfred Pennyworth|Alfred Pennyworth]] * [[Batgirl|Barbara Gordon/Batgirl]] *[[Luke Fox|Luke Fox / ''Batwing'']] *[[Kate Kane|Kate Kane / ''Batwoman'']] *[[Eradicator|Eradicator]] *[[Etta Candy|Etta Candy]] *Gotham City Police Department ** [[James Gordon|James Gordon]] ** [[Renee Montoya|Renee Montoya]] *[[Hippolyta|Hippolyta]] *[[Lois Lane|Lois Lane]] *[[Silas Stone|Silas Stone]] *[[Silver Swan|Vanessa Kapatelis/Silver Swan]] *[[John Henry Irons|John Henry Irons / ''Steel'']] *[[Steve Trevor|Steve Trevor]] *Teen Titans **[[Garfield Logan|Garfield Logan / ''Beast Boy'']] **[[Jaime Reyes|Jaime Reyes / ''Blue Beetle'']] **[[Karen Beecher|Karen Beecher/Bumblebee]] (left the team) **[[Wally West|Wally West/Kid Flash]] (left the team) **[[Dick Grayson|Dick Grayson / ''Nightwing'']] **[[Raven|Rachel Roth / ''Raven'']] **[[Damian Wayne|Damian Wayne / ''Robin'']] **[[Roy Harper|Roy Harper/Speedy]] (left the team) **[[Koriand'r|Koriand'r / ''Starfire'']] (Leader) **[[Tara Markov|Tara Markov/Terra]] (Deceased) **[[Donna Troy|Donna Troy / ''Wonder Girl'']] **[[Superboy|Conner Kent / ''Superboy'']] Enemies Current Enemies *[[Atomic Skull|Atomic Skull]] *[[Blackfire|Blackfire]] *[[Black Mask|Black Mask]] *[[Selina Kyle|Catwoman ']] *[[Clayface|Clayface]] *[[Darkseid|Darkseid]] *[[Deadshot|Deadshot]] *Demons *[[Anton Schott|Dollmaker]] *[[Dr. Cyber|Dr. Cyber]] *[[Felix Faust|Felix Faust]] *[[Giganta|Giganta]] *[[Harleen Quinzel|Harley Quinn]] *[[Joker|Joker]] *[[Killer Croc|Killer Croc]] *[[Knockout|Knockout]] *[[Lady Shiva|Lady Shiva]] *Legion of Doom **[[Cheetah|Cheetah]] **[[Lex Luthor|Lex Luthor]] (formerly) **[[Solomon Grundy|Solomon Grundy]] **[[Weather Wizard|Weather Wizard]] **[[Toymaster|Toymaster]] *[[Lobo|Lobo]] *[[Man-Bats|Man-Bats]] *[[Mercy Graves|Mercy Graves]] *[[Mr. Freeze|Mr. Freeze]] *[[Mr. Mxyztplk|Mr. Mxyztplk]] *[[Orm|Orm /Ocean Master'' ]] *[[Parademons|''Parademons]] *[[Penguin|Penguin]] *[[Poison Ivy|Poison Ivy]] *[[Scandal Savage|Scandal Savage]] *[[Scarecrow|Scarecrow]] *Suicide Squad **[[Amanda Waller|Amanda Waller]] **[[Bane|Bane]] **[[Black Manta|Black Manta]] **[[Captain Boomerang|Captain Boomerang]] **Chimera'' **[[Dr. Polaris|''Dr. Polaris]] **[[Ms. Clay|Ms. Clay]] *[[Trigon|Trigon]] *[[Two-Face|Two-Face]] *[[Ubu|Ubu]] Former Enemies Post-Flashpoint * [[Blockbuster|Blockbuster]]' (Deceased)' * [[Brother Blood|Brother Blood]]' (Deceased)' * Court of Owls ** [[Samantha Vanaver|Samantha Vanaver]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Talon|Talon]]' (Deceased)' * [[Werner Zytle|Count Vertigo]]' (Deceased)' * [[Coyote|Coyote]]' (Deceased)' * [[Copperhead|Copperhead]]' (Deceased)' * [[Crystal Frost|Crystal Frost]]' (Deceased)' * [[Hank Henshaw|Cyborg Superman]]' (Deceased)' * [[Deathstroke|Deathstroke]]' (Unknown)' * [[Desaad|Desaad]]' (Deceased)' * [[Destiny|Destiny]]' (Deceased)' * [[Doomsday|Doomsday]]' (Deceased)' * [[Dr. Poison|Dr. Poison]]' (Unknown)' * [[Jewelee|Jewelee]]' (Deceased)' * League of Assassins ** [[Talia al Ghul|Talia al Ghul]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Ra's al Ghul|Ra's al Ghul]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Bronze Tiger|Bronze Tiger]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Calculator|Calculator]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Electrocutioner|Electrocutioner]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Firefly|Firefly]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Hellhound|Hellhound]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Heretic|Heretic]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Killer Moth|Killer Moth]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Jervis Tetch|Mad-Hatter]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Onyx|Onyx]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Tusk|Tusk]]' (Deceased)' * [[Medusa|Medusa]]' (Deceased)' * [[Metallo|Metallo]]' (Unknown)' * [[Mother Mayhem|Mother Mayhem]]' (Deceased)' * [[Professor Pyg|Professor Pyg]]' (Deceased)' * [[Professor Zoom|Professor Zoom]]' (Deceased)' * [[Punch|Punch]]' (Deceased)' * [[Riddler|Riddler/Hush]]' (Deceased)' * [[Ritchie Simpson|Ritchie Simpson]]' (Deceased)' * [[Silver Banshee|Silver Banshee]]' (Deceased)' * [[Ten-Eyed Man|Ten-Eyed Man]]' (Deceased)' * [[Vandal Savage|Vandal Savage]]' (Deceased)' Flashpoint * Amazons ** [[Artemis|Artemis]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Persephone|Persephone]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Wonder Woman|Wonder Woman]]' (Deceased)' * Atlanteans ** [[Aquaman|Aquaman]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Black Manta|Black Manta]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Garth|Garth]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Kaldur'ahm|Kaldur'ahm]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Mera|Mera]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Nuidis Vulko|Nuidis Vulko]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Orm|Orm]]' (Deceased)' ** [[Tula|Tula]]' (Deceased)' * [[Bizarro|Bizarro]]' (Deceased)' * [[Martha Wayne|Joker]]' (Deceased)' * [[Harleen Quinzel|Yo-Yo]]' (Deceased)' Pre-Flashpoint * [[Captain Boomerang|Captain Boomerang]]' (Deceased)' * [[Captain Cold|Captain Cold]]' (Deceased)' * [[Heat Wave|Heat Wave]]' (Deceased)' * [[Mirror Master|Mirror Master]]' (Deceased)' * [[Starro|Starro]]' (Deceased)' * [[The Top|The Top]]' (Deceased)' Appearances Films *[[Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox|''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox]] *''Justice League: War'' *''Son of Batman'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Justice League Dark'' *''The Death of Superman'' *''Reign of the Supermen'' *Justice League DARK: Apokolips War *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (Superman; mentioned) *Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (Superman; mentioned) Comic books *The Death of Superman: Part 1 Trivia * Shazam is the only Leaguer to not appear in The Death of Superman and Reign of the Supermen. * Justice League appears in Justice League DARK: Apokolips War agree to end the war with the higher extra and inter-dimensional Alien Dark and Demon God of Evil Darkseid by going to Apokolips. References Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Active Category:Groups